londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2009
The League Table 2009 was last updated on Wednesday 21 January at 23.00pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp(at)dial.pipex.com. Rules & entries {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Johnny Allan |Beddington SF |83 |0 |- |'2nd' |Steve Gale |Holmethorpe Sand Pits |81 |0 |- |'3rd' |Steve Blake |Tyttenhanger GPs |80 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |79 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |76 |0 |- |'6th' |John Archer |Crossness |74 |0 |- |'7th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |73 |0 |- |'8th' |Vince Halley-Frame | Dagenham Chase |68 |0 |- |'=9th' |Keith Fisher |Osterley Park |67 |0 |- |'=9th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens |67 |0 |- |'11th' |Daniel Erickson-Hull |Fairlop Waters |64 |0 |- |'12th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase |61 |0 |- |'13th' |Dave Morrison | West Thurrock Marshes |59 |0 |- |'14th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |58 |0 |- |'15th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |55 |0 |- |'16th' |James Arquette |Trent Park area |53 |0 |- |'17th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Wanstead Park & Flats |52 |0 |- |'18th' |Tom Smith |Osterley Park |50 |0 |- |'19th' |James Anderson |Lee Valley Park |49 |0 |- |'20th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'=21st' |John Watson |South Norwood Lake |47 |0 |- |'=21st' |Nick Tanner |East India Dock |47 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Steve Gale |Canon's Farm |46 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Sean Huggins |Isle of Dogs |46 |0 |- |'24th' |Gary A James |East India Dock |44 |0 |- |'=25th' |Michael F |Wandle/Fulham border |42 |0 |- |'=25th' |Paul Hawkins |Mayesbrook Park |42 |0 |- |'27th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |41 |0 |- |'=28th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |40 |0 |- |'=28th' |Nathalie Mahieu |Fulham Reach |40 |0 |- |'30th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |39 |0 |- |'31st' |Gary A James |Leyton Flats |37 |0 |- |'=32nd' |Oliver Simms |Hampstead Heath |35 |0 |- |'=32nd' |Reuben Braddock |Hampstead Heath |35 |0 |- |'34th' |Dave Clark |Dulwich |31 |0 |- |'35th' |Steve Gale |Banstead Downs |29 |0 |- |'=36th' |Fiona Barclay |Acton and Southfield Parks |26 |0 |- |'=36th' |Reuben Braddock ||Thames - Bankside |26 |0 |- |'38th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |23 |0 |- |'40th' |John Watson |Kensington Green |21 |0 |- |'41st' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Canary Wharf |20 |0 |- |'42nd' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |19 |0 |- |'=43rd' |Gavin Hawgood |Thames - Vauxhall |17 |0 |- |'=43rd' |Steve Gale |Epsom & Walton Downs |17 |0 |- |'45th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |16 |0 |- |'46th' |Andrew Self |Thames - Westminster |15 |0 |- |'=47' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=47' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |0 |0 |- |'=47' |Geoff Barter |Walton Reservoirs & surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=47' |Roy Woodward |River Lee Country Park |0 |0 |- |'=47' |Roy Woodward |KGV Reservoir and surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=47' |David Campbell |Banstead Downs |0 |0 |- |'=47' |James Anderson |Hainault Forest CP |0 |0 |-